Jumbo Jolyne
by xshadowshadesx
Summary: While imprisoned, Jolyne stumbles across an enemy who has her in her sights. (Contains weight gain) (FIXED)


Jolyne Kujo couldn't recall how she had gotten herself into her current ordeal. In her time since she had entered Green Dolphin Street Prison, she'd encountered many fights with Stand users. As it stood, her current situation seemed no different.

Across the hall stood the figure with a hostile aura. The figure, a woman appearing in her mid to late twenties, stared intently at her. While her attire of a half length prison jacket, white tee, and ripped, dark blue jeans made her seem plain, Jolyne knew she wasn't.

"Well, Jolyne Kujo, it seemed I get you all to myself." the woman said, brushing her long, black hair out of her face.

"I take it you're another enemy sent by Whitesnake." the blue and green hair girl said.

"Hmmm, not bad." the other girl spoke as she scanned Jolyne. "Though, you could use a little makeover."

"What are you going on about?" questioned Jolyne.

"Ah, my bad. I was taken aback by you. My name's Queen Levi. As you wondered earlier, I was sent by whoever they are, but, well, I have something different in mind."

As Jolyne positioned herself into a fighting pose, a tanned, humanoid appeared behind Queen. The moment it came into existence, a pinkish smoke began to pour out of its mouth.

Taking the initiative, Jolyne rushed her opponent. Knowing the way things went, she knew the fog wasn't a good sign. With Queen now in her range, she summoned her own Stand, Stone Free, and had it throw a punch. Queen seemed to anticipate the attack and jumped back to dodge just in time.

With the initial blows attempted to be thrown, the fog continued to pour out. The inertia Jolyne had shown combined Queen's sudden movement caused the blue clad girl to step into the smoke. Jolyne noticed Queen smirk slightly, jumping back in preparation to avoid the attack.

As Jolyne steadied herself, a weird feeling enveloped her. She mentally cursed that she'd fallen into whatever trap her opponent had set.

"Hmm, nice." Queen said as she formed a rectangle with her fingers. "Now you're looking better."

"What are you…" Jolyne started as she looked down at herself where Queen was looking. "W-WHAT!?" What was once her trim and lean stomach had turned into a small beer belly.

"What's the matter, Jolyne? Don't you like the ability of my 「Fat-Bottom Girl」?" smiled Queen.

Just what kind of Stand ability is that? Jolyne wondered. Guess I'll definitely need to avoid that fog. Easy enough. She won't get me this time.

"Now, Jolyne, I bet you're thinking 'I need to avoid the fog'." Queen said. "Well, just wait for it."

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?" Jolyne questioned.

Unbeknownst to her, the effect had continued to affect her. Little by little, the pounds still added on. Finally, Jolyne felt a snugness around her waist.

"Looks like you noticed." Queen said as Jolyne looked down at herself again. "Once my Stand's ability takes hold, it doesn't stop. Oh Jolyne, you're going to look so cute."

"W-what's wrong with you." Jolyne spat out.

With her distracted, Queen rushed closer to Jolyne. The smoke continued to pour out and once again, it surrounded the girl. As Jolyne gained her senses and leapt out of range, she felt the gain speed up.

Damn, she's fast. This situation doesn't look like it will get any better.

"C'mon, why don't you use your strings? Bring it on."

"If you're so inclined." Jolyne stated as she used her ability. Thinking Queen's words were just a bluff, she realized the truth when her strings neared her opponent. Given that the strings were a part of her, she should have known what would happen. Once more, the speed of her weight gain increased.

"Oh my, you're so cute now." Queen blushed. "Look how big you've gotten."

True to the observation, Jolyne has gained a substantial amount by now. The suspender-like straps struggled to contain her burgeoning belly, now starting to develop into two rolls. Her legs had thickened and started to rub against one another. Above, her breasts had filled out, threatening to expose underboob with her top. Thick arms filled her jackets sleeves. Even her face had begun to develop a second chin.

"The hell's wrong with you!" Jolyne shouted out.

At this point, the Kujo girl could feel the ever increasing fattening process.

Tch, I can't get near her. At this rate, she'll win. Jolyne quickly surveyed the surrounding area. Damn, she was waiting to ambush me here where I can't even use any of my surroundings.

"My dear jumbo Jolyne, why don't you submit at this point. It's already pointless to struggle. Just accept being my precious butterball."

With a snap, Jolyne's shirt straps couldn't hold. With the pair broken, her stomach finally flopped out over her waist.

By this point, the smoke had filled out even more. Struggling with her newfound weight, Jolyne tried to evade it to no avail. With the smoke surrounding her once more, the weight gain sped up.

This woman, urgh…I gotta be at least 300 pounds by now. Just how I can beat her with all this flab. Jolyne mused.

"Oh my, you're still thinking of ways to win, ain't ya?" Queen chuckled. "If I was saying it was useless when you were smaller, what makes you think you can win now? But then again, your fruitless struggling is one quality that makes you great. I can't wait till I can envelope myself in your fat. I bet you're super cozy."

That's it! Jolyne realized. This chick is definitely off her rocker, but that's the only way.

Swallowing her trepidation, Jolyne begin her plan. Using her own Stand, she unraveled some of her, slipping it into a position over the raven haired woman. Once she secured herself, she charged as fast as her massive body could waddle.

"Oh Jolyne, have you finally given up and decided to be my big marshmallow?" blushed Queen.

As she neared, the gaining continued and sped up yet again. At least 400 pounds by now, Jolyne knew she was ready. Having calculated for her estimated weight, she had applied enough string to hold her up for the time needed. Yanking, the obese girl hoisted herself in the air above Queen before letting the string come back to her. With a heavy thud, Jolyne's still increasing mass crashes down on her foe.

"You said you wanted to be enveloped by me. Is this good enough for you?" Jolyne said as she squashed her enemy beneath her.

Queen felt the now 500 pound woman's full force on her. With a failed attempted at speaking, the force proved to much for her. As she lost consciousness, her ability deactivated, clearing the smoke and stopping Jolyne's gain.

"Well, that's the end of that." Jolyne said. "And now, the rest should dispel."

However, instead of disappearing, her weight settled. Now weighing in at 516 pounds, Jolyne's clothes could no longer contain her. With rips and tears, the prisoner was left in the nude.

With the added weight, Jolyne was a sight to behold. The former slim girl had turned into a massive fatty. Now sporting chubby cheeks and a triple chin, change was evident all over. Her breasts were each as big as her head. The twin mounds were propped up by her gigantic, double rolled stomach. Had she been standing, the giant dome would have stretched past her knees. Her gargantuan bottom lifted her of the ground while covering most of the defeated Queen. Her legs would have been squashed together if not for her stomach requiring room. Jolyne's sausage fingers tried her hardest to obscure her nipples from view.

Why won't this go away! Jolyne mentally complained. If it's not bad enough that I'm a totally blob, I just have to be nude and unable to get up. At least this can't get worse.

As if responding to her tempting fate, Jolyne heard two familiar noises getting closer. She mentally cursed that fact that they were the voices of Ermes Costello and Foo Fighters (or FF for short). The pair of women rounded the corner and immediately spotted the giant girl.

"J-Jolyne?" Ermes stuttered.

"Whoa, you're huge!" exclaimed FF.

Unable to hide her embarrassment, Jolyne could only smile and blush.

"Hey guys…"


End file.
